Serge
by Kyo and Sinclair
Summary: Transfer student! After a rough summer at the Durseleys, Harry found someone he can relate to in the form of Serge Crimsun. But the boy is a tad strange. RH H? D? I WRITE ON IMPULSE!
1. Chapter 1

_**WPB: The first chapter of a new story. God I'm bored. I'm out of school with nothing to do. Oh well, at least I don't have to take agriculture today. That class is such a waste of time. Blech.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I am currently renting Prince Of Shadows! (PoS: God you're such an idiot --;)**_

X

Harry stepped gratefully out of the car, looking at the crowded station like it was the gates of heaven. 'Oh thank Merlin' he thought, tugging his large trunk from the back of the car. 'Five more minutes with him and I don't know what I'd do.'

Just as he got the trunk door down, Vernon took off like a shot, leaving the fifteen year old alone. This didn't bother him in the least of course. He was more than used to it, and in fact preferred it. There was little doubt in his mind that were Vernon to, heaven forbid, walk him to the train, he'd get on with a whole new bruise. Probably on his shoulder. He hadn't ever done any damage to that. Rolling his eyes he pulled the trunk onto a trolley and made his way to the train, not once noticing the silent person following behind.

X

Ron leapt a foot in the air as the door to his compartment door was thrown open. "H-H-Harry!" he stammered, putting his hands behind his back. "Nice to s-see you again mate!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, tugging in his trunk. That was just about enough exercise for one day. "Hey Ron. Err,……..what are you doing?"

"N-n-nothing! Nothing at all!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, not at all convinced. "Oooookay. Think you could help me put my trunk up?"

"Yeah, sure." he said, much calmer with the attention being turned away. He stuck something in his back pocket, then stood to help his friend. Working together (though it was admittedly mostly Ron) they pushed the trunk up onto a rack before sitting back down. They were silent for a few moments, but when Ron looked up he saw Harry looking at a photograph. "What's that?"

"Just a couple of horny toads." he said casually, passing the picture over. Confused Ron held it up to see….. Him and Hermione asleep, cuddling on a coach. "Harry!" he shouted, sticking is hand in his now-empty pocket. "When did you--!"

"Nicked it from your pocket." he said, shrugging. "So did you two finally hook up, or Fred and George get you a birthday present?"

"More like blackmail." he grumbled, sticking it into his own trunk which was under his seat. Almost as an afterthought, he let it hang out a bit and put his feet on the top protectively. "Can we please get off the subject now?"

"Yeah yeah, okay…… So, where is Hermione anyways?"

"She's a bit on the late side. She ought to be here any minute now."

"Oh." said Harry. He looked out the window, immediately spotting a head of frizzy hair making a rush for the train. "Ah. Here she is."

Minutes later both Ron and Harry were being engulfed in bone crushing hugs that could rival those of Hagrid 's. "Hello Harry!" she said, giving him one last squeeze before settling herself in a seat.

Ron sniffed indignantly. "What? No hello for me?"

"Oh really Ron, I saw you just yesterday." she scoffed. "Don't act so childish."

Harry nodded along with her mockingly. "Yes Ron, don't get jealous!"

He got identical looks of shock and embarrassment. Not to mention a lot of yells, shouts, and even a lecture. Once everything calmed down they sat back in their seats, chatting happily. Right after the train started to move, Hermione snapped her fingers. "Oh! You guys, you'll never guess who I saw on the platform!"

"Who?" they both questioned.

"I'm pretty sure that it was Malfoy's little brother!"

"Ferret-face has a brother?" asked Ron, looking half surprised and half miserable.

"Apparently. I didn't get very close, but it looked just like him, only a lot shorter."

"Maybe he wont be as bad. You know. Younger, more innocent, less of a git."

"Ha! Dream on Harry! Younger only means that he knew Malfoy his whole life!"

"Who knew me?"

They all whirled around to see none other than Malfoy in the doorway, looking down at them coldly with his silver eyes. "You're younger brother." said Harry. He wasn't in the mood to fight, all of that got used up with Ron and Hermione. Now he was just curious.

Malfoy blinked, probably in surprise to be asked a question instead of being hexed. "My….brother?"

"Yes." said Hermione. "I saw him on the platform. About five foot, white/blonde hair pretty pale."

He sent her a dirty look. "I don't have a brother, Granger. Or any siblings as a matter of fact. Are you sure you didn't just see me?"

"Do you often wear jeans and blue hoodies?"

He gestured to his obviously expensive, silver silk robes. "Now what do you think?"

"True." she stretched out her arm casually. "But I really didn't get that close."

"Well that will teach you not to assume. I'll be going now. If Pansy comes by, you haven't seen me."

"Sure." said Harry. Malfoy gave them one last look, before swiftly exiting their compartment. "Well that was interesting. A civil conversation with the Slytherin Prince."

Ron growled, practically foaming at the mouth. "How could you two just TALK to that bloody git!"

"I wasn't in the mood for an argument."

"Yeah but HE---!"

"-wasn't in the mood for an argument either."

"Honestly Ron, try to be a bit more open minded."

At that moment Ron spotted a foggy form through the glass of the door(its that foggy glass you can only see through a little). "Ah. See? Proves my point. Here he is to make up for the fight he didn't start."

Slowly, oh so very slowly, the door started to open. Harry just got a glimpse of blonde hair before Ron was out of his seat, yanking the person through the door by their collar. "Come back already Malfoy?" snarled the youngest Weasley boy. "You got cocky! Shoulda brought yer goons like ya said you were!"

Instead of showing any sort of reaction, the boy (because Hermione and Harry could easily see it wasn't him from this distance) kept his face beneath his rather long white/blonde bangs, looking down at the freckled hands that kept him aloft.

"What, no smart-ass come back Ferret Face!"

"No but…. Do you… think you could… put me down?"

Ron immediately dropped him, shocked. That was **_not _**Malfoy's voice. If the height difference, Muggle clothes, and completely un-gelled hair hadn't made it painstakingly obvious that this was a different person, the soft, beautiful, almost angelic voice did. "Y-y-you're not Malfoy!"

"No." the boy said, his voice devoid of the anger or indignation it should have held. It was completely impassive. And instead of moving from the floor, he instead shifting into a slightly more comfortable position, eyes trained on his knees.

"We're really sorry about him." said Hermione. "Ron's a little….excitable."

The boy shrugged.

"R-really I-I didn't mean to… I…I thought you were Ferret face!" stammered Ron, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Well he's obviously not!" huffed Hermione. "Now apologize to him!"

"I-I'm really sorry, mate." said Ron, reaching down a hand to help the boy up. "I really wouldn't have done that if I knew you weren't him."

Another shrug of the shoulders. "It's no big deal." he said, his beautiful voice so quiet Harry had to strain to hear it. It only bothered him a little that he found his voice beautiful because it most definitely was. There was simply no other way to describe it. It was a little like the Veela 's song, only not quite as melodious. More like if you were to just go up and talk to one. The boy was probably a great singer.

"Err, uh, what year are you in?" asked Harry as the silence stretched on. The boy had not really acknowledged Ron's hand, which was now hanging limply at his friend's side, but it was likely he hadn't seen it, since he had never looked up. Probably nervous about being attacked by a complete stranger.

"……………….sixth." he said after a few second of contemplation.

"Sixth?" said Hermione in surprise. "That can't be right! I've never seen you before and I've taken nearly every class at least once."

"…..I'm new. I went to Gensanchi."

"Gensanchi? I've never heard of that school. Where is it?"

"Japan."

"You're Japanese?" said Harry. "You don't have an accent at all."

"I……grew up in Japan, with my relatives….. My parents were….. German….. I think."

"Were?" said Hermione. "Did…. Did they die?"

"Hai….. But I was not even a year old I…. do not remember them. Haku and Hakubo took me in."

"Oh… I'm sorry." said Harry. "Err, my parents died when I was little too. My uncle and aunt raised me."

"Then we…. Have the same story….. I suppose."

"I guess we do." said Harry slowly, knowing it wasn't true. The boy's halted way of talking seemed to be catching on a bit though. He wondered if it was from the language barrier or him just being shy. Guessing that Haku and Hakubo meant uncle and aunt, he pressed on. "Do you have any cousins? My aunt and uncle are both Muggles. My cousin too. He's a fat lard, though."

The boy nodded a bit. "Yes. I have two cousins. They're starting here too."

"Oh really? What year are they in?" asked Hermione.

"Kei is in seventh…… Mujihi is in sixth also… They are both….Interesting."

Ron, who seemed to have gotten over his mortification, at least for the moment, lifted up his head, brown eyes attempting to peer through the thick, straight hair and at his face. "We know your cousins' names, but we don't know yours."

"My name is Serge….. Serge Crimsun."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

He nodded, finally lifting up his face. What they saw was very surprising. One eye a bright, shiny gold and one as blue as sapphires looked up at them with the blank expression of someone who was miles away, but still listening intently. His skin was white as snow(yeah, stole it from Snow White. Sue me, why don't ya?), flawless other than a long, thin, scar running from the underside of his chin and nearly to his left, gold eye. The golden trio was struck with the admittedly foolish, though understandable feeling of being in the presence of a fallen angel. Harry had no idea how he could be mistaken for Malfoy. Serge was entirely too perfect.

X

The rest of the train ride was spent normally enough. The usual comments, inquiries, visitors, and the new gentle prodding of Serge. It was a rather nice trip, overall. They couldn't find out a lot about Serge, really, as he would often become so lost in thought he didn't even realize they were speaking to him. He'd just disappear behind his bangs, gorgeous eyes glazing over, completely gone from the small compartment.

Before long the journey was over and the train screeched to a halt. Students spilled out from all of the doors and out onto the platform. Harry, Hermione, and Ron started on their way to the Thestral-drawn carriages, before he was halted by a hand on his elbow. He looked to see the smaller boy looking up at him with slightly concerned eyes that were only just visible. "Harry…… Where do I go?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do I go with you…" he looked at the carriages, then over at Hagrid, who was calling the eleven year olds to the boats. "……Or with the first years?"

"Erm, actually, I don't really- - -"

"Potter!" snapped a voice from less than two feet away, cutting him off. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hullo, Professor Snape." Harry said sullenly, looking at his least favorite teacher. "I'm just trying to help the new student."

Snape 's lip curled distastefully. "Filling impressionable minds with tales of your fame no doubt." he growled, causing Harry's back to stiffen. "I shall take him from here, if you don't mind to terribly." he turned his obsidian eyes on Serge, who having sensed the git-laced vibes surrounding the teacher had been slowly attempting to hide behind the Gryffindor Golden Boy. "Mr. Crimsun! Stop trying to hide and follow me! I shall be taking you and you're cousins to meet with the headmaster."

Serge nodded warily, releasing Harry's elbow, neither of which having realized he was still holding, and quickly followed after the dour man.

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched him go, before piling into the carriage. "Poor guy." said Hermione. "Between Ron and Snape I can't imagine Serge getting a very good first impression of Hogwarts."

X

_**Ha. I'm done. And bored. I listened to Malice Mizer songs the whole time I wrote. You think it helped any? If it did tell me and I'll keep it up. By for now. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WPB: Tada! I'm back already, with a new batch of caffeine to keep the plot going! Go me! PoS says that you guys won't read me stories if I put too much time between updates, so I'm going to do two in one day! Ha! Please Review so I can rub it in his face, K?**_

_**Disclaimer: This again?sigh(puts hand over the place heart is supposed to be) I swear by the seven hells that I do not, have not, and shall not ever ever ever own Harry Potter, because I am broke. Happy now?**_

_**X**_

****The students years 2 and up filed into the Great Hall, each moving into their respective house tables. Everyone chatted happily, waiting to for the first years to arrive. "So what house do you think Serge will be in?" asked Hermione as they waited. "He struck me as a Ravenclaw."

"Just because someone's quiet doesn't mean they're smart." said Harry. "I hope he's in Gryffindor."

"Naw." said Ron. "He was totally afraid of the Greasy Git. No way he's brave enough for Gryffindor."

"Well I was pretty intimidated the first time I saw him. Besides, Neville's still scared of 'em."

"Am not!" said Neville indignantly, turning bright shade of pink.

"Oh Neville, of course you are." said Hermione. "He picks on you almost exclusively for six years. It's only natural."

Neville grumbled to himself unhappily, before the sorting began. There was a lot of Hufflepuffs that year, and once the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw (Yentas, Zachariah), Dumbledore stood up. "Now, before we get to our wonderful feast, I have three more students in dire need of sorting. They are all from one of our sister schools in Japan, and I expect them all to be treated as one of our own. Professor McGonagall?"

McGonagall nodded, looking at her list once more. "Akuhei, Kei!"

A well-built, intimidating boy that had muscle-head written all over his face stepped up, walking to the stool, which suddenly seemed quite dwarfed by the 6'7" teenager. Maneuvering himself on top of the seat, the ragged hat soon covered the messy brown hair. It took about five seconds for it to decide, but soon it screamed out over the hall "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered loudly, and the rest of the hall gave none-too-subtle sighs of relief. Let the Slytherins have him. He was more massively muscular than Crabbe and Goyle, and none of them wanted one of those guys in their house.

Once the table quieted down, McGonagall turned back to her list. "Akuhei, Mujihi!"

Another tall, though average built boy came up, smirking at his brother. He was about 6'1" and had high cheek bones, blue streaks in his naturally black hair and an aura of danger around him. His brown eyes glinted in dark eagerness as he sat smoothly on the stool. The hat barely even touched his head before it announced him to be in the same house as his brother. More claps. More relived sighs. Every head in the hall turned to Serge as he was announced (Dumbledore making it known that he was their cousin, as not a single person in the hall would have been able to guess it.). There were appreciative looks for his body, startled gasps from his face, and even a few glowers for his cousins. Even Malfoy got a few glances from similarity. All this while the hat sat atop his head. It took a rather long time. Finally, after a grand total of two minutes, the Hat's mouth split open and it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

This announcement was a surprise to everyone. Everyone assumed he would be in Slytherin. His cousins were. His look-alike was. Very, very strange.

The Gryffindor table, a bit belatedly, cheered for him, beckoning to the free spots for him. An almost-smile touched his lips and he quickly made his way over, sandwiching himself between Fred and Dean, across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Dumbledore made his customary announcements(including the fact that Lupin was returning to teach defense. Yay Lupin!), before he clapped his hands and the tables became laden with heaps of food.

"Hello!" chirped Fred after they had started eating. "I'm Fred Weasley."

"Serge Crimsun."

"Nasty scar you've got there." he said bluntly, causing pretty much everyone within hearing distance (George and Serge excluded) to stare at him in disbelief. "So, where'd you get it?"

Serge blinked, not looking at all fazed. "………I got it when my parents died………. While It was killing my mother, It knocked me from her arms and scratched me on the face."

Again everyone around was shocked. He didn't look at all bothered to talk about it. But then again, he had had a long time to get over it. "Oh…." said George uncomfortably. "Well, I... err…….."

Serge watched him expectantly, gold and blue eyes never leaving his face. After a significant amount of time, in which it had seemed to be turning into a staring match, one that George was losing, Serge sighed softly. "So…… You two are……twins?"

"Yep!" said Fred. "The infamous twins Weasley! The most troublesome trouble makers to pass though Hogwarts in a century!"

"Or at least according to Dumbledore." said George. "I'm pretty sure he's the only one…"

"….to respect our genius." finished Fred. "But with the other teachers……"

"Lupin excluded of course."

"…you'd think we were doing actual damage…"

"…to someone other than Filch."

"Filch?" asked Serge, looking vaguely curious. Like with everything else, he didn't seem to be thrown off by twin language.

"He's the care taker." said Seamus, his thick accent made even harder to understand with his mouth full of food. "He's a right git. His cat's even worse. Evil little thing knows everything that goes on, and calls Filch if you put even a toe out of line. That old bastard just **_loves _**to get students in trouble too. That's why he's the one students generally serve detention with."

"If he had it his way…." said Fred, exchanging grins with George.

"….the two of us would've been strung up in the dungeons by our toes all summer."

Serge raised a brow at the audacity of their statement, before turning back to his barely touched plate of food. "I suppose that I should…….stay out of his way."

"That'd be smart." laughed Harry.

"You had better eat some more, Serge." admonished Hermione as he pushed his potatoes around the plate. "We wont eat again until breakfast."

"Or are you just saving for dessert?" chuckled the twins together.

"I am simply not particularly hungry……..not now, anyways."

Ron turned around at the loud chorus of laughter from the Slytherin table, which was rather unwisely a mere 5 feet from their own. He watched for a moment as Crabbe, Goyle, and Kei shoved food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow, and Malfoy, Zabini, and Mujihi conversed arrogantly, smirks dominating their aristocratic features. "Bloody gits." he growled, before turning to the newest addition to his House. "So, Serge, what's the story with you're cousins? You grow up together but they turn out completely different? Why?"

"Kei took after Haku and Mujihi after Hakubo. I…….I took after the Koi in the pond."

The people near enough to hear burst out in laughter at his joke. "Oh really?" chuckled Fred once they had all sobered up a bit. "And how exactly did that happen?"

"It all depends on your influences. Kei spent his time working out with his father…….. Mujihi and his mother took control of the library. I stayed by the pond…… The fish and reptiles that lived there were….. Much better for intelligent conversation."

There was another round of laughter, and Serge's face turned a very light shade of pink. Fred clapped him (hard) on the back. "You're alright, Serge. Me'n Goerge'll have to hang around you a bit more often."

" 'Mione too." offered Ron. "You just might give her a sense of humor."

Hermione slapped him on the shoulder, before smiling endearingly at Serge. "He's just kidding. I have an excellent sense of humor, but Ron only ever pays attention to the fact that I'm smarter than him."

Ron looked hurt, but quickly covered the look with that of indignation. "Yeah well if you'd stop shoving it in everybody else's faces maybe I'd be able to see past all your O's."

"Oh yeah! Well maybe if you paid attention during class I'd be able to see past your **_E_**'s"

The bickering continued for quite a while, before they were lead back up to their houses. One surprise that the twins had neglected to mention to them was that sixth years got there own rooms instead of having to share. Ron's was pretty much all orange, whereas Harry's was red and green. It'd be great come Christmas. They didn't get a chance to see Serge's, though Fred and George, who let themselves in a while later, said that it was all black and silver.

Not long after, the Golden trio parted ways, going to their rooms for the night. Tomorrow was their first day of classes and they'd need all the sleep they could get.

X

"Oh goody goody!" snarled Ron as they looked at their schedules at the table the next morning. "First class of the first day of Serge's first year is Double Potions!"

"With the Slytherins too." sighed Harry. "Bet you anything it's to promote 'House Unity'."

"What do you mean?" asked Neville, who had grown quite pale after looking at his schedule.

"You know." said Ron flippantly. "Dumbledore 's always trying to get us to get along. Bet he thinks that with Serge and his cousins separated we'll try and be civil to one another."

"Only if they are first." said Harry, shoving the offending piece of parchment into his bag. "I'm not starting anything that I can't stick to."

Serge nodded absently, cutting his eggs into nearly microscopic pieces. "Potions…. Professor Snape teaches that…. Right?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "He's the one that took you up to the castle. He'll probably pick on you for a while, but he'll forget and start torturing me and Neville soon enough."

He inclined his head a bit, allowing his hair back into his face. "Is it potions theory…… or are we actually applying our knowledge?"

"Both." said Hermione. "Are you any good?"

"No. I am far too clumsy. Though………..I'd suggest that you choose a seat……..far away from Mujihi."

Harry had a bit of a problem imagining Serge as being clumsy, having watched him all morning. (couldn't help it. Fred and George wouldn't leave Ron alone and were dragging Serge around with them.)

Despite almost always hiding his eyes behind his hair and keeping his head down, Serge hadn't stumbled once or even bumped into anybody. His movements were slow, silent, and precise. What little food found it's way onto his fork never fell or dripped(unlike Ron's, which he often had to make a dive for).

"We'd better get going."said Hermione, looking down at her (specially modified to withstand magic) watch. "We'll be late if we don't go now."

They nodded and stood, quickly making their way out of the hall. They hurried through the many doors it took to reach their classroom in the dungeons. Unfortunately, at the last staircase, they passed a group of Slytherins, including Serge 's cousin Mujihi. Just as they were going past that them, Serge lost his balance, taking a nose-dive down the rest of the steps(of which there was a lot).

Harry and co. hurried down to the motionless form, ignoring the catcalls from the other students. "Serge! Are you alright!" cried Hermione, shaking his shoulder. "Serge!"

"Quit shaking him." said a rather calm voice from behind them. They turned to see Malfoy standing there, watching with what might have been concern. "If he broke something you'll just be making it worse."

"Oh and I suppose that you're the utmost authority on falls down stairs, then?" growled Ron.

"No, but there is a lot of stairs in Malfoy Manor. I popped my arm out of place on them and the House Elves shook me. Hurt like bloody hell."

Ron glared at him, but Hermione took his advise and very slowly turned him over. "Serge?" she said, a bit more calmly than before. "Serge, can you hear me?"

"That was… unpleasant." he said, sitting up in a way that reminded Harry of a vampire.

"Of course it was unpleasant you nitwit." said a nasty voice. The speaker moved foreword, revealing himself to be Mujihi. He looked down at his cousin coldly, who stood up quickly. "Watch where you're going or you just may break your neck."

Serge nodded. "Sumimasen."

"Sorry wont cut it if you die." he cuffed the smaller boy on the back of the head.

"Don't you think that it would be more fruitful to send him to the hospital wing, rather than hitting him?" snapped Hermione. She took Serge's wrist. "Come on Serge, let's go."

"I'm fine, Hermione." he said dully, sounding slightly put out. "Let's go on to class….. No need to bother the nurse."

"Idiot." scoffed Malfoy. "You could have broken something. Stupid Gryffindors and their pride."

"I'm fine."

Mujihi, who had been glaring silently at the top of his cousin's head, suddenly grabbed him roughly by the arm. "Come on. We're going to the Hospital Wing and that settles it."

Serge nodded weakly. "Alright."

"Do you even know where the Hospital Wing is?" asked Harry, knowing he didn't.

Mujihi glared at him, successfully proving him right. "I'll find it."

"I'll bring him." said Harry.

"No. I'll handle it."

"No, I will. He's my friend."

"He's my cousin."

"He's in my house."

"He **_lives _**with me."

"Alright alright you idiots!" broke in Malfoy, holding up his hands. "Potter, you Mudblood and Weasel go to class. Mujihi, you tell Snape where we are or else we'll both be in trouble. Got it? Good. Now go." the students gave him annoyed looks before continuing down the hall. Malfoy looked down at Serge, who had his eyes fixed on his feet. "Serge was it?" A tiny nod. "I'm Draco."

"Nice to meet you." Serge said.

Draco turned and led him back up the stairs. "Let me guess. You've heard all about how I'm a slimy git and now you think I'm trying to hex you now or something."

"No." he said. "They didn't really mention you."

"Ah. Well they will. We don't get along. At all." there was an awkward silence as they rounded a corner, going up yet another staircase. Why the Hospital Wing was up so many staircases, Draco would never know. "So… you're cousins mentioned you a bit."

"I thought that they probably would." he whispered.

"You're not much like they said you were." Draco continued, trying as hard as he could to turn this into an actual conversation. " It was strange, really. They said you were quiet, that much seems right. But other that that, I just can't see it."

"…………See what?"

"Kei insisted that you were girly. And not just in a weak way. Like you pranced and preened and giggled. That sort of thing." he looked for his companion's reaction, but there was none. "Mujihi said that you would fly into tantrums for no reason. It was like they were speaking of two people. Neither of them sounded much like you either. There wouldn't be three different Serge's in your home, would there?"

A tiny, ghost of a smile touched his lips, before disappearing. "They have always said that….. The stories are from when we are little, I suppose……..I don't remember, but I'm sure all little kids are like that. They were."

"Oh really?" a smirk touched his lips. Blackmail time! "Any stories you could spare?"

Serge looked a bit conflicted, likely between being loyal to his family, or spite towards lying cousins. "Kei punched the wall when he found out he had to go to school when he was eleven. It would have been….entertaining…….if I hadn't been on the other side with Hakubo 's doves…. They all went crazy….pecked his fingers."

Draco laughed loudly. "Priceless! Was he stuck?"

"Yes…. Haku had to pull him out."

"Who are Haku and Hakubo?"

"Uncle and Aunt."

"Ah. I was worried there for a moment." they reached the doors the Hospital Wing and quickly walked inside. "Madam Pomphrey! A little assistance!"

A woman in a crisp white nurses uniform bustled out, brandishing her wand. "I swear! Classes haven't even started yet and already- -oh." he eyes landed on the two of them. "Severus' class I presume?"

"No." said Draco. "He fell down the steps on the way there. It was a bad fall, so we wanted to make certain he didn't break anything."

"Yes. Alright. Mr. - -Crimsun was it?- -hop up on the bed then."

Serge nodded weakly, settling himself on the end of one of the beds. The medi-witch waved her wand over his head, before a sheet of parchment appeared in the air, of which she quickly took. "Oh dear." she said, clicking her tongue in disapproval as she read it. "Two bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and ankle, a few cuts and minor abrasions, some strained muscles and minor anemia. Not to mention the fact that you definitely need to eat more, Mr. Crimsun! When is the last time you went to get yourself checked over!"

Serge shrugged. "A long time ago."

Draco stared at his companion. "How are you still walking? It's a good thing I got those idiots to shut up or we'd still be in the dungeons."

Pomphrey tutted to herself, going over to a cabinet and pulling out a few different bottles. "Okay, now, take a goblet of this every morning along with your pumpkin juice, for your anemia. I'll instruct the House Elves to send it directly to you during meals. Drink this right now for the sprains and this for your ribs. Rub this on the bruises and this on the cuts. And for Merlin's sake, Crimsun! Try and eat something! It's called food, ever heard of it!"

Serge nodded, not seeming to notice her joke, downing the foul-looking potions without complaint. "But ma'am I can't eat any more than I already do."

"Don't be foolish! Is this awful dieting craze starting to carry over to the boys now too? Honestly, in my day we liked our suitors to look healthy!"

"No ma'am, it isn't that. " he said, putting the anemia-potion into his pocket(the bottle itself was about as long and thin as a test tube, but was spelled to hold almost infinite amounts of liquid, which it likely did). "I can not eat any more or else I am sick."

"How often do you eat at home?"

"Every other day or so. I am usually too busy."

"Well I expect you to eat three times a day here, no matter how busy you are. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am….How long do I drink the anemia-potion?"

"Forever. There is no cure, but this will help keep you from suffering dizzy spells and the like. At least not so often. Now what are you waiting for? Those bruises wont heal while we sit here flapping our gums! Put the salve on!"

"Now?"

"Yes now!"

Sighing unhappily, Serge unclasped his cloak. Beneath he wore a button-up shirt the same blue as the shirt he had on yesterday. He slowly and clumsily started to undo the buttons. Draco watched him struggle for a minute, before sighing in annoyance. "Bloody….. Stop that! Just let me do it already."

Serge obediently dropped his hands, watching blankly as Draco undid them all. Draco made certain to keep his eyes focused solely on the buttons as he worked, though from what he saw out of the corner of his eyes there wasn't a lot to look at. He was fish-belly white and the majority of his ribs stuck out. Draco could only hope that Pomphrey forced some meat onto his bones. If she did than the boy would certainly be as pretty as Blaise, if not more so.

Schooling his features, Draco stepped back and forced all untoward thoughts away, at least for the moment. No good would come of lusting after an undernourished boy in the Hospital Wing, especially a little creepy Gryffindor one. He'd have to have a more in-depth conversation with the boy's cousins, that was for sure. Not only about Serge in general, but also the living conditions that had brought about such ailments.

After a few more instructions from the med witch, Draco and Serge were sent on their way to Potions Class.

X

_**I'm done. And bored. Have I mentioned that before? I am SO BORED!**_

_**Anyways, please read and review**_


End file.
